Albino
by RuriHyama
Summary: what do you get when an albino and certain grey wolf mate? Check this story out and review. Other chapters will come.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own wolf's rain, if I did I would never put Tusume on (oh yeah what now!) The funny thing about the names of the character the comp would always try to fix it like Tusme's name it was to be tissue, Kiba was to be Kina, Hige was to be huge, and Toboe was to be tube. Well enough of that enjoy my story.

A warning to children under 15 this is a rated mature fanfic.

A young girl of 18 who wore skin tight leather, her bangs black the rest white, her eyes a shiny blue and a nice brown. She came into a town, "5…4…3…2…1 cue the windows" the windows closed the people were afraid of things that were not born here in this town. Snow looked around her and saw a group of perverts "hey baby do you want to be fertilized?" Snow gave the guy a confused look. "Um…no!" Snow punched the man in the face turned into her wolf form and bit the others in the neck but before she can to the second to last was stopped by a bullet to the leg. She let out a painful howl and fell to the ground.

(Kiba, Tusume, Hige, Toboe)

"Did you hear that?" a small boy said with a frown, "yeah, lets go" a brown haired boy with a blue jacket yelled and ran to the source.

(Snow)

"Anyone help me!" Snow yelled out, her scent rose and attracted males. She was shocked to see how many male wolves lived in such a small town.

(Kiba)

I ran around the corner to find males fighting over something but wasn't sure what it was, Kiba sniffed the air and realized it was the scent of a female in heat. I felt a sensational feeling in his pants growing with every waif of her scent. I then have begun to fight with others for the right to mate with the female.

(Hige, Tusume, Toboe)

They ran around the corner and saw Kiba fighting with the other male wolves, Tusume sniffed the air to find the same results Kiba got, Tusume had to release the urge to mate so he ran off to take care of it. Toboe and Hige looked at Tusume confused but then saw a female in pain so they ran to her and took care of it.

(A/N): Sorry for a short chapter I have more ready but will take time to edit them, please review and you will receive a cookie.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same old same old.

Chapter two

(Snow)

The pain in my leg was now fading, I felt hands holding me taking me somewhere then I thought these might be perverts I don't want my cub to be the cub of a pervert. I struggled to get free but the voices told me that they weren't going to do anything to me they just wanted to help me recover. I did what they said and was given a piggy back ride by a wolf named Kiba.

(Tusume)

I entered a abandoned house, there were holes in the ceiling, cracked floors, webs, everything you can find in a haunted house. I sat in the corner of a room and brought my pants to my knees and took a hold of my member and begun to move my hand rapidly the scent of the female still lingered and made my member more hard I begun to bring up the speed. I let out a multiple moans, I tried not to do it again so that no one would find me here in this condition, I begun to pick up more speed and started to move uncontrollably till my cum squirted out onto the floor. I brought up my pants and ran to the others hoping they wont notice.

(The others)

Kiba found a place to spend the night without any disturbance "Have you guys seen Tusume?" Kiba asked the others. They shook their heads, Snow got off of Kiba's back and sat on a log, "Sorry I shouldn't be here, I'm getting in your way, just let me be and go away " Snow told Kiba. "HEY!" Tusume said they saw Snow "What is she doing here?" Tusume looked at Kiba. "No! We are staying with you we don't let females stay alone and your wounded we cant leave you like that, Tusume just shut up" Kiba rested his hand on his forehead.

After a while…

(Tusume)

"Why is she coming with us?" I said jamming my hands into my pockets, "She will only get in the way, why bother?"

(Normal)

"Cause I said so she is in a serious condition, she shouldn't be left behind, where horny wolves can get to her." Kiba snarled at Tusume. Toboe walked to Snow and said "Don't worry about Tusume; he is horny as the others. Kiba will protect you from him. And would you help us with finding the flower maiden?"

(Snow)

Snow continued to sit helplessly on Kiba's back till Toboe came by her side and told her about Kiba protecting her. She never liked being help and that was a down fall, many others before this group tried to help but was killed by annoyance. "I will help Toboe, but on one condition."

(Normal)

Kiba stopped and waited for the condition, Toboe answered with "What condition?" Hige stopped behind Kiba and stared at the beautiful albino female. Snow replied "Tusume wash your pants your fucken pervert! Cum is a totally foul smelling substance" Tusume stopped and turned a pinkish hue. The others laughed as Tusume cursed Snow.

Ok that was a stupid ending sorry for not being here and updating, School is the obstacle in my way.


End file.
